


Shaking Things Up

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar's hunting for a new power.





	Shaking Things Up

Title: Shaking Things Up  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar  
Rating:PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 457  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar's hunting for a new power.  
Table/Prompt: For [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/)'s 12 Days of Sylar:  On the Ninth Day of Sylar, my true love gave to me – Nine Broken Snow Globes.  
A/N: No beta's, so let me know if there's any mistakes.  


 

The house was cool after the hot sun and he smirked.The one nice thing about being in the desert, everyone kept their windows shut, blinds drawn to keep the heat out.Made his job so much easier.

He stopped in the middle of the kitchen, listening for any sound and surprisingly, he heard a soft snore coming from the back of the house.The owner was home and was napping.Better yet.He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky but he was going to take advantage of it.

Spotting a cookie jar, he quietly lifted the lid and fished out a few.Chocolate chip, good stuff.Munching on one, he moved through the house, satisfying his curiosity.An older person lived here, it just had that vibe.Not that it made any difference to him, a power was a power.Finishing the last cookie, he brushed the crumbs off and headed back towards the snoring.

He could just burst in, scare the shit out of them and kill them with a scream on their lips but sometimes he didn’t want to do that.Why scare some old man or woman to death before he sliced their head open?Younger people, sure, but not a grandma or grandpa, it was too cruel.

Being careful, he opened the bedroom door and gave his eyes a chance to adjust as he went in and shut the door behind him.The sight that confronted him sent a chilly finger down his spine.

Every available space in the bedroom was covered in snowglobes.Big ones, little ones, everything you could want.It made his mother’s collection look pathetic.Swallowing, his eyes went from one globe to another.An ache started in his chest and he felt a lump in his throat and it was getting hard to breathe around it.His vision doubled and he blinked away the tears.

There was no way he could do it, not now.This reminded him too much of his mother and that memory hurt, it was still so raw.He must’ve made a sound because the lump on the bed snorted and started to sit up.

“Who’s there?”The old woman’s voice quivered, half asleep, half afraid.Staring at her, Sylar let out a soft sigh.

“No one, you’re dreaming, go back to sleep.”He said soothingly and she hesitated for a moment before mumbling and lying back down, slipping back into sleep easily.One last look around, Sylar turned on his heel and left the bedroom to the sound of snores starting up again.It was too much like his mother and he just couldn’t do it.There were enough other powers out there he could skip this one, just this once.

 


End file.
